


Five Times Maxwell Thought He Was Thirsting, But He Was Actually Falling in Love

by exbex



Series: I Get By With a Little Help From My Friends [8]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Relationships: Maxwell Beaumont/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: I Get By With a Little Help From My Friends [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642447
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Five Times Maxwell Thought He Was Thirsting, But He Was Actually Falling in Love

Maxwell hadn’t meant to sound like a jerk.

“Yeah, the waitress is hot!” He had blurted it out not realizing how it would sound. She’d only said her name a couple of times that night at dinner, and, well, she was busy, and Maxwell knew Liam would tip her well. But now she stood in front of them in a fitted red shirt, a black leather jacket, jeans and boots. It wasn’t just the way the clothes indicated that she was, in fact, a woman. It was that she had an air of “mess with me and you will immediately regret it”, a cool confidence that was more than a little bit of a turn on.

“Right. Sorry Riley; I meant to say, you look lovely.”

Riley turned her gaze on him and Maxwell found himself expecting something flinty, but her eyes were warm and brown instead. “Those malapropisms will get you every time,” she teased.

Okay, so she was hot and a little nerdy. And didn’t take things too personally. She was a kinder, gentler Olivia. Completely out of his league. Oh well, she was definitely tagging along because of “looks like an actual Greek god but has ten times the charm” Liam anyway.

“So where are we going?” Drake asked after they’d all comfortably settled into the limo.

“If I can get us past the line, the hottest club in the borough,” Riley said. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a phone. She swiped and tapped the screen, then held it to her ear. “Jonah, buenas noches. ¿Qué tal si me haces un favor? Si. Cinco de nosotros. No hagas pucheros, tienen dinero para gastar. Además, sabes que me amas. Gracias. Sí, claro que eres mi favorito.” She ended the call and returned the phone to her jacket. “And we’re in.”

Okay, she was only the prettiest, coolest, and smartest woman ever. This was fine. Totally fine.

**

“How about a do over with me right now?”

Hana’s eyes widened. “Can you do a first kiss over?”

“Well…” Riley drawled, “the rules of truth or dare say...yes.”

Hana blushed. “Okay,” she said shyly.

Maxwell held his breath as Riley leaned in and, instead of giving Hana a tiny, brief peck, she drew Hana in for a real kiss. Two beautiful women together was definitely in his rotation. But the kiss didn’t resemble his fantasies. It was soft but full of intent, and it seemed that Riley was trying to communicate that Hana deserved the kind of kiss that would tell someone just how awesome they were.

Suddenly he felt jealous, whether because Hana got to kiss Riley or because she got a first kiss that was so thoughtful, he wasn’t sure. He felt a lump rising in his throat, and he tore his eyes away. Obviously he’d had too much to drink tonight.

**

“Why are we running laps around the estate?” Riley peered at him from beneath a hand she was using to shield her eyes from the sun.

He couldn’t tell her it was because of the way she looked in workout clothes, or that he loved the way she moved, or that, even though he was spending nearly every waking moment with her already, he wanted more.

“It’s just like that thing they do in movies, you know? Like when you’re getting ready for something?” 

She looked at him quizzically, then smiled. “You just wanted company on your run.”

“Yeah, you got me.”

“Next time just say so. I usually enjoy running as a solitary activity, but I can always use some more Maxwell in my day.”

Her smile told him that she knew that the flush in his cheeks wasn’t just due to the exertion. 

“Thought you’d be sick of me by now.”

“Never.” She gave him a conspiratorial grin. “You’re good to the last drop.”

“Are...you a vampire?”

She giggled. “I take it you don’t know that there’s a brand of coffee that has your name.”

“I did not know that.” He paused. “I thought you were a tea drinker.”

“I am, but I like a good cup of coffee as well.” 

“So what type of coffee drink am I like?”

She considered for a moment. “I don’t think you’re like coffee. I’d say you’re more like chai tea. Lots of layers, complex, very interesting. Sweet, warm, but with some spice.”

Maxwell felt a flush spread up the back of his neck, and his stomach did a sort of somersault. He was in trouble. “Well, if I beat you back to the house, you have to dance with Bertrand later instead of me.” 

“That’s a dirty play,” she laughed as he sprinted away from her. But he was determined to win; lf she got that close to him, she’d surely see right through him.

**

“You can’t hide forever.” Liam’s tone was teasing, in that kind, gentle way Liam had about him. Maxwell ran a hand down his torso. He liked his body, he really did, but Liam and Drake weren’t going to assess his body. And they already knew about the tattoo, why it existed, and Maxwell wasn’t sure, but he was optimistic that they understood it’s importance, that it wasn’t just about honoring his mom’s memory.

Maxwell took a deep breath, then released it. Hana and Riley probably wouldn’t tease him too badly. And besides, they’d most likely be distracted by the superior eye candy in the room; women liked guys with bigger muscles, right?

He slowly left the changing room, and promptly panicked. She’s naked under that towel, his mind not-so-helpfully supplied.

“Go ahead and laugh if you want,” Maxwell said morosely, “just don’t tell Bertrand you saw it.”

Hana’s mouth twitched as she tried to hide her smile. “Is that a baby hippo?”

“Maxwell,” Riley grinned, “that tattoo is the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Really?” Maxwell felt the tingling sensation of relief. “You like it?”

“Love. I love it.”

Hana cleared her throat gently. “Would I be correct in guessing there’s a story of some sort behind this?”

“Kinda….” he trailed off, not sure if he was willing to make himself even more vulnerable.

“Of course there is,” Riley said. Her smile was soft, but it lit up her eyes. She looked happier than she had in days. “That’s not a ‘too many pints of beer’ tattoo.”

Emboldened, Maxwell smiled. “When I was a kid, my mom would call me her little hippo.”

Riley actually put a hand over her heart. “This is almost too much for me to handle, but do go on.”

“I was kind of chubby when I was younger, before I got into dancing. My dad was really hard on me about it, but my mom never made me feel bad. She was really smart and funny. She said I was just like a hippo… fun-loving, but tough, and always able to make her smile. And she made them sound really cool and amazing.”

“Anyway, when she passed away, I wanted to do something to commemorate her. I told Bertrand I was going to get something done… I guess he thought I meant like, have some artwork commissioned… Yeah, he was pretty… surprised when he saw this.”

“I suppose it doesn’t particularly fit with the image of House Beaumont that Bertrand’s striving to maintain…” Hana said.

“Yeah this was more or less his second to worst nightmare. Or so he keeps telling me, anyway. So he said that if we’re ever around the nobility or servants, I had to keep it covered up… but I can trust you guys, right?”

“Of course! On my honour,” Hana said quickly.

“Absolutely, Riley said. Her eyes lingered on his chest before she met Maxwell’s gaze. “Your mom sounds like she was a wise and compassionate woman. That must be where you get it.”

“As fun as discussing Maxwell’s hippo tattoo has been, I’m going to take a dip in the cold plunge. Anyone want to join?” Drake stood and stretched.

“I’m game,” Riley said. She followed Drake to the cold pool on the other side of the room, because of course she was a badass who would jump into icy water. 

Maxwell allowed himself one more lingering glance at her retreating form.

**

“Are you...taking your clothes off?”

Riley quirked her eyebrows. “I don’t wear my underwear in the tub. And, you know, we are engaged.”

Maxwell shrugged. “I’ll turn around.”

“You should get a look in,” Riley said as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. “I don’t want you to be in for any unpleasant surprises.”

Well, if she was going to insist. Maxwell watched, mesmerized, as she cast her bra aside and slid out of her underwear. “Riley, I don’t care about-oh wow, you have a tattoo!” 

The bikinis he’d seen her in before had hidden the little red-eyed tree frog on her hip. It was a spot of bright colors hugging the scar that extended down her thigh. It was striking; a reminder of her vulnerability as well as her toughness. 

Against his better judgment, he tore his eyes away from her hip. He gulped as he took in the rest of her body once again.

“Like what you see?” 

Maxwell blushed as he met her eyes. “It’s a great tattoo,” he squeaked, then cleared his throat. “Very nice detailing.”

She smiled, and he noticed a blush across her cheeks. “Water ready yet?” she asked. Maxwell grinned. “Yes Your Grace. The temperature is, hopefully, perfect.”

“Well if the water temperature isn’t, then the view will probably make up for it.” She gave him an appreciative smirk as she slid into the water.

“I recall promising you a massage.” 

Riley closed her eyes and sighed. “You sure know how to spoil a girl.”

Maxwell positioned himself behind her and began to rub her shoulders. “How is that?” he asked after a few moments.

“Awesome,” she said. She opened her eyes and smirked. “My pecs need some attention.”

Maxwell suppressed a groan. “Of course Your Grace.” He moved his hands to the front of her body, applying pressure to the top of her pectoral muscle, careful not to let his hands slip on her wet skin. 

“Can I convince you to wash my hair?”

“You already have,” he pulled his hands away and flexed his fingers. His breath caught as she reached up and pulled the pins out of her hair, unwinding the braids and pulling the bands off of the ends. She pulled the plaits apart and ducked beneath the water.

Maxwell had the shampoo ready once she emerged. Riley sighed as he massaged her scalp. “Are you really going to make me sleep alone tonight?”

“Well, that depends. Are you actually talking about sleeping?” The silence was long, but not uncomfortable as he finished washing and rinsing her hair.

She turned so she could make eye contact with him. “I want to be all the way real with you Maxwell. I respect your choice to take things slow, but I don’t want to wait until we’re married.”

“I promise I won’t make you wait that long,” he said. “But Riley, I want to do this right. I don’t want this to be another thing I screw up.” 

She frowned. “Maxwell, why do you think you’ll screw this up?”

“It’s kind of my modus operandi.”

She gazed at him. “I bet you were led to believe that failure wasn’t an option when you were growing up.”

Maxwell felt his face heat. He blinked away the dizzy sensation. “I...well, yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“So instead of being allowed to fail and then learn from it, you were probably made to feel like a lost cause.”

Maxwell swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

Riley drew closer to him. “Since I’ve known you, you’ve been a problem-solver Maxwell. You helped Savannah stay afloat even though you had barely any money yourself, you did the bulk of the work in tracking down Tariq, you’ve given Liam a chance to marry for love-even if it hasn’t panned out the way you envisioned.” She reached for him, tangling her fingers in his hair. “Yes, you can be impulsive and distractable, and some people dismiss you, thinking you’re all about the party life and you can’t be responsible. But I know better; I’ve seen it. And I know you have so much more to offer the world than you think you do.”

Maxwell leaned in and kissed her. It wasn’t passion, joy, or even longing he was trying to communicate, but something between gratitude and promise.

“Wow,” Riley’s eyes were wide as they pulled away. “I’d ask you to do that again but this water is getting cold.”

Maxwell grinned and stood, retrieving a towel from the rack. He wrapped her up in it and pulled her close, placing kisses along her jaw.

She smirked. “Do you want to rub me down? I won’t mind if you cop a feel.” 

He smiled and stepped back, taking her hand and placing a kiss to the back of it. “Perhaps next time.”

“Oh, you’re a tease are you?” Her eyes sparkled. “I like that.” She grinned as she reached for his towel, letting her fingers graze his hip. “I need another towel for my hair.”

Maxwell smirked and stepped out of her reach. “Of course, my lady.” He procured another towel and handed it to her.

Riley wrapped her hair up in the towel and retrieved her clothing. Maxwell turned his attention to the still full tub. “I’ll get this place cleaned up,” he said. “Go get some rest; it’s been a long day.”

“Thank you Maxwell.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Maxwell finished tidying and dressed. His mind was thrumming as we walked back to his room. He may not be able to shout it from every rooftop in Cordonia, but there must be some way he could tell the world how amazing his girl was.


End file.
